I'm in love with my best friend!: Hirogo days
by thepineandthestar
Summary: Following the story arch of the first book "I'm in love with my best friend" follow, Hiro and GoGo in their newly found love for each other. Starting from their first date until marriage life and how much almost everything can mess up but fall into place perfectly in the end. *Drabble and one-shot series* Rated T just to be safe
1. Good morning

**Treat this as like a conditioning for me while I write an actual one-shot. Oh, and these updates are not consecutive. Today's chapter might be farther in the future than the next one's.**

**REQUESTS ARE OPEN AND I NEED THEM BADLY.**

**Hiro - 23**

**GoGo - 27**

**I don't own anything~**

* * *

I walked down the stairs of my small home. It was smelling of bacon and pancakes and hot chocolate, freshly cooked. The perfect way to wake up from a nightmare.

"Good morning." there was that voice, the voice I knew that I wouldn't get tired of

A sweet voice of a female, not very tough and not very mellow, just balanced. Perfect.

I ruffled my dark black hair and smiled weakly. It was always like this. Life always gave me a break when I got home from all the hard work and deadlines. I was lucky enough to have a trusty robot by my side, but a girl to share my forever with? It was so surreal that sometimes I think that it was all too good to be true, but it was.

I walked towards the kitchen and saw the black-headed girl cooking. The kitchen was a small mess, but nothing we couldn't manage. I wrapped my arms from her back to her waist and buried my face in her hair.

"Good morning." I whispered to her, "And happy anniversary."

"Hiro, you're too sweet, it makes me gag." she laughed lightly

"But I love you so much, GoGo." I pouted, burying my face to her nape

"Aw, are you pouting big baby boo?" she asked playfully and turned around

"Haha, very funny." I fake laughed, "So, what plans do we have for our anniversary?"

"Anything but liquor. Our little baby needs all the nutrition he could get." GoGo answered

I looked down her swollen belly. I smiled at her once more and touched my lips with hers, my arms still wrapped tightly around her waist and her arms wrapped around my shoulders. We stayed like that for a few minutes and when we pulled away, we rested our foreheads against each other's.

"I love you, GoGo." I whispered to her

She frowned, "I'm sorry, Hiro. I love your brother, Tadashi."

I furrowed my brows, "What?"

She smiled and chuckled, "Just kidding."

"No seriously, has this happened before?" I tilted my head to the right

"What are you talking about?" She responded, the smile still on her face

She started putting three plates on the table and three pairs of utensils and glasses.

"Who's the visitor?" I asked as I brought out the orange juice from the fridge

"Honey Lemon wanted to go visit, said something about an announcement." GoGo answered

"Announcement? Does she mean?"

"Hopefully, yes." GoGo turned back around, "Now go and put the bag full of the baby stuff in the car."

I raised a brow and poured myself a glass of juice.

"Why?" I asked before taking a sip

"The baby's coming."

I shrugged at the statement and drank. My eyes bulged as I almost choked on the juice. I put the glass away from my lips and put it on the table.

"The baby's coming?!" I asked and ran to the couch where the keys and the bag were

Yep, good morning indeed.

* * *

**The scene above happened actually, chapter idk from the first book. Anyways, review?**


	2. Sleep kiss

**With the combined powers of list shuffler and random number generator, I have a drabble! Thank you for the requests guys! Ooh, and guys, I'm watching bh6 like... RIGHT NOW. Tadashi's still alive at this part and I'm probably going to cry in a few minutes. AND HE'S MEETING GOGO IN FIVE!**

**Ages:**

**Hiro - 17**

**GoGo - 21**

**Honey Lemon - 22**

**Wasabi - 23**

**Fred - 22**

**Let's head on to the story~**

* * *

It was nearing summer. Finally! Everyone needed rest. We almost didn't go home now, well I did but the others didn't. Being a graduating college student needs every hour and effort you have and more. College life needs every single ounce of energy you have in your body and being a _senior _in college, well you're basically immortal. Thank goodness I'm not graduating this year yet. But everyone was and they were going to leave the city afterwards to go on with their lives and accept the job offers. It was sad that they _had _to leave but I had no choice but to be happy, after all, we were bound to be separated after school, right? Though they were all moving out, they promised to visit and that was fine by me.

But what wasn't fine was GoGo moving. She promised that she won't go to Japan and take that job offered to her. But if she did take it, she would be a mechanical engineer _and_ industrial designer in a world-class technological industry, even bigger than Krei Tech. But that would just leave me all alone here to work on my last thesis or the last few bots I'm going to create for SFIT. But the thing was, the lab was going to be swarmed by the new batch of freshmen and I don't know if I can pull myself together for a year without the others.

But for now, that wasn't the important thing. The important thing here is how I am going to get GoGo out of her chair and bring her to their house to give her a proper bed. That chair isn't even comfortable!

Everyone else were either drinking up the last cups of their coffee or were in Tadashi's old lab, which we soon turned into a small lounge for nights like these. But GoGo, she wasn't drinking coffee to keep herself awake or sleeping in the lab, she was in her own booth, her body slumped in a chair, her neck laid on the top part of the backrest and her head hanging off the side of the backrest, a handkerchief rested on her face to avoid anyone seeing her sleeping face.

I removed the handkerchief and smiled slightly at her peaceful face. I only saw that kind of face when she slept in the lab and that was not very often.

"Oh GoGo," I whispered, "If only I had a camera."

"Don't do anything to GoGo now Hiro, alright?" Honey Lemon said as she pulled out her pink pillow

"I know, I know." I laughed lightly, "Night, Honey Lemon."

She yawned, nodded weakly then proceeded to the lab. I looked back at GoGo and she wrinkled her nose and shifted a bit. She seemed really cute all of a sudden. Wow, before she was just pretty now she was cute too. I squinted a bit, this seriously needed a picture. I grabbed the nearest phone, which was hers, and made sure to turn off the flash _before _taking a picture, learned from last time.

"And,"

_Click_

She groaned at the soft sound of the camera shutter. Next time, turn the sounds off too. She chuckled silently and put it as her new wallpaper, replacing our picture that was taken a few days ago on top of a blimp. My eyes scanned her face. Her purple eye shadow was very thin now, assuming that she had put it early in the morning, it was a miracle that there was still some color left. Then my eyes traveled down to her lips, the color was mostly gone and returning to its pale pink state. Those luscious lips that I've tasted for barely a minute a time.

I bit my lip and looked around. Yep, it's official, I'm kissing her. I put her phone back to her table and looked back at her. She was still sleeping, perfect. Not to sound like a creepy unloved stalker but after almost four years of dating, we barely made it to making out. What? I'm too scared! Wouldn't _you _be scared of her too?

I took a deep breath and walked closer. A short peck wouldn't hurt, right?

I brushed away a strand of purple hair away from her eyes and leaned in closer. I closed my eyes and closed the gap between our lips. It lasted for a while and just when I was going to pull away, I felt a something hard being slapped against my right cheek. I almost fell to the ground but regained my balance quickly.

"Ow!" I yelled at whoever did that

"Do that again and that's not the only thing you'll get." I stared at GoGo who was glaring holes at me

"Hi GoGo, you're awake." I smiled sheepishly, "Why are you awake?"

She raised a brow.

"Sorry, wrong question. How long have you been awake?"

"Just long enough to know that you're some sick guys who has a fetish on sleeping women." She crossed her arms

"Me? A guy like that? Please."

GoGo smirked, "Oh I forgot, you _aren't _a guy."_  
_

"What?!"

"Ooh, burn." Honey Lemon commented as she peeked through the open door

"Do you know that if you wear make up and a wig you'd pass for a pretty girl?" GoGo asked

I squinted my eyes, "You did that didn't you?"

She just shrugged and showed me a photo on her phone. The photo was me sleeping with _make up _on my face, and what's worse, it's all _pink_!

"I may or may not have given you a peck too while you were asleep that time," she murmured

I smirked at her, "I guess we're even."

"Not a chance." She started seriously, "I'm going to win." GoGo grinned

"Oh it is on!"

* * *

**I don't know what happened to this chapter. All I know is that I should probably be heading over to sleep. So bye for now~**

**P.S. I may post some spoiler chapters or snippets for the new Hirogo story on tumblr. Mybabyhirohamada is the name x3**

**Reviews!**

**TigerNinja16: Thank you x3**

**CookYllen: Thank you on the request, I'll get on that once my buddies list shuffler and random number generator tells me it's time for yours~**

**RxN: Thank you :3**

**BionicDragonSpirit: Thank you very much then dearie :)**

**Hiccupisnotuseless: Romance is barely a fiction in real life to be honest. It's very normal. And thank you for the suggestions~ and your name tho, WHO DARES TELL MY BABY HICCUP HE'S USELESS?!**

**xxcutiebabyxx: Here it is~**

**riley: I will, soon :3**

**OfficialMariaK: That's the chapter!**

**Romanceloverr: Thank you for the suggestion~**

**OmnimonAllDelete: Yay! Many suggestions. I honestly loved the street race and video game chip concept.**

**I'll try to update tomorrow but no promises :D See you guys soon!**

**Oh, and to the person who suggested the Fred babysitting as a companion chapter for "Good morning", THANK YOU! I can't remember who you are but thanks very much, I'll try to make that the best chapter EVER! Same goes for the Hiro and GoGo fun in their wedding.**

**Review?**


	3. Wedding dress

**Hi peeps, I'm back for chapter three~ **

**Now chapter three is something I would like to actually happen, not just the picking part, (even if it's not hirogo it's fine by me) I just want to see GoGo in a... well, let's start the chapter, shall we?**

**Ages:**

**Hiro - 20**

**GoGo - 24**

* * *

"So," I started as I sat on GoGo's couch in their house

GoGo was obviously bored and she was slumped in her seat, her feet up the small coffee table by the center and she was flipping from one channel to another.

"I'm bored, let's go street racing." She said as she looked up at me then snatched the soda can from my hands

"You remembered the last time we did that?" I raised a brow

She nodded enthusiastically. Why would she, nevermind.

"That day was fun, can we try it again?" She asked

"GoGo, you have an appointment in a few hours."

"Since when have _you _become the responsible one?" She questioned

"Well since when have_ you _become the irresponsible one?"

"Good point." She stated then handed me back the soda, "So what do you think we should do? We still have a few hours left."

I sighed, I can't believe I was going to give her this talk.

"I'm, well," I sighed, not a good start, "Are you sure you're prepared to wear your wedding dress?"

She turned back to the television and mumbled, "Yeah, sure."

"You _sure_?" I asked

It was awfully calm of her to say that.

"Mhm." She nodded

"You _really _sure?"

"Absolutely."

We stayed silent for a second then she turned rapidly to me as if getting my point.

"I'm going to wear a dress." She started

"Mhm."

"In public!"

"Absolutely."

"You planned this." She pointed at me accusingly, "But wait, what if we switch?"

I laughed lightly, "GoGo what are you talking about?"

She glared at me, "You're wearing the dress or the wedding's off."

"You're kidding right?" I took a sip at the soda and stared at her unchanging expression, "No? Oh this is bad. This is really bad."

"Nope, it's gonna be fine." She smirked, "You're just going to wear a dress on our wedding day."

"Why don't you say that to yourself?" I asked, completely horrified by the thought

"Oh come on, Hiro, it's just a dress."

I opened my mouth to argue, "Your parents would never allow us to do that."

"Let's see." She started then stood up from her seat

"Oh no you're not."

She ran off upstairs and I jumped out of my seat to follow. I chased her through her bedroom, in which I tackled her to her bed and I jumped to the bed but she was fast to roll and run again. We had a chase scene in several places in the house and before we knew it, there was GoGo's mom calling her.

"Coming omma!" She called back and we headed downstairs, trying to tame our breaths and letting our aching legs walk a few more steps.

I gave a polite bow to omma and beamed at her.

"What were you two up to?" She asked, "Gongju, you know your father's rules."

"He was chasing me." GoGo answered

"I was chasing her." I back uped

"Uh-huh." Omma nodded, "Well, it's time to go. We'll see you later, sawi?"

"Yes omma." I smiled at her

As GoGo was exiting the house, she turned around and smirked and mouthed "I'm not done with you" and left the house. I shook my head a laughed lightly. It was going to be a great marriage.

* * *

Omma and I went to the awaiting taxi and headed off to the first store I had my appointment with. There were about ten wedding dress shops that offered Korean wedding dresses and omma was persistent about a traditional wedding. Who was I and Hiro to argue about it?

"Leiko, have you thought about what you want to wear?" Omma asked

Both my parents rarely call me by my real name so this must be a serious question.

"I don't actually know." I muttered, "All I want is comfortable."

Omma sighed. I knew this was going to be hard for both me _and _her.

"Gongju, you need to start deciding things straight. You're getting married in two months and you still act like a child." I frowned at her

"But omma, I really want this wedding to be special, I just don't know how to do it." I answered

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, my little Gongju, you're going to be fine."

I nodded. The taxi halted and we paid the driver and proceeded to the first bridal dresses shop. There were a ton of dresses inside, both traditional and modern, and let me tell you, you _do not _want to go in here if you were Hiro. It was all _pink_! I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I looked at omma with an incredulous stare that questioned what this was all about.

"Come here, Gongju. I found a great one earlier." Omma started and she walked to the counter

The lady was a San Fransokyan, obvious from her round brown eyes. She had this sweet and delicate smile and an aura that made everything seem not so bad. The lady nodded enthusiastically at me after omma said something to her and she gestured me to the back where the dressing room was. And so it begins.

The lady pushed me into a booth and before I could go back out, about a dozen jeogoris, the short jacket with the short sleeves, were thrown to my face. This was followed by a wave of chimas, the high-waisted silk skirts, then finally the otgoreum, two long ribbons which were tied.

"Go on, try them. Take your time." Omma said

I sighed and nodded. Man Hiro was obviously having a better time than me. I tried looked at the mess dumped in front of me and discarded _all_ pink items. I wouldn't want Hiro to have a bad time at his own wedding now don't I? I started with a purple jeogoris. It was a bit short at the sleeves but that was fine and could be fixed. Then I picked out a decent red chima from the mess and had a small time putting on the white otgoreum. I walked out of the booth and covered my face as I approached omma and the lady.

"Why are you hiding your face, Gongju? You look great." I heard omma say

"Yes and the jeogoris would complement her, uh, highlights." The lady stated

"I'm wearing a skirt in public, can I remove it now?" I asked

"Oh Gongju, that's just the start."

And that was how I developed my fear in shopping. We went through every little piece of clothing in that store and the next one and the next one and the next one. It took us hours and hours of trying out different colors and matching it with the proper this and that and I know that I just can't take it anymore. But before I knew it, we were at the last store and how thankful I was to have gotten there.

Omma tossed me another set of clothing and as I grumbled and walked back to the booth, my eyes caught a glimpse of a full white dress. It was simple, just white. I put the clothes omma gave me and pulled the white dress out of the rack. It seemed a bit heavy and it was silky and had a few patterns to it. It was accompanied by thick white straps by the shoulders and ended just exactly at my feet. I walked hurriedly to the booth and clothed myself in it. I went back out and smiled at omma.

"Omma," I started, "this is it. I'm getting this for my wedding."

The seller tilted her head to the right, "You must be mistaken. That is a shiro-muku, a _Japanese _wedding dress."

I nodded, "That's just it. I want to surprise Hiro." I turned my gaze back at omma, "Omma?"

"You look so perfect." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes, "I can't believe you're getting married already."

I smiled and hugged her. "Omma, it's fine. Hiro won't take me away forever. I'll still see you."

She nodded and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Yes! The wedding dress shopping is done!

"Alright, ma'am. If that is what you are getting, I suggest you get another one, a colorful one this time, for the reception part." The lady beamed at us

"That's great!" Omma piped up

No! No more wedding dress shopping ever again!

* * *

**That's it for today!**

**Deck the halls with some hirogo**

**Badaladalada-la**

**Bye for now, and for the next two days :C I won't be able to update so yeah (This is why I hate major exams)**

**Reviews~**

**Hiccupisnotuseless: xD ikr. Thank you :3**

**Police: Oh, no, they're not sixteen and twenty there. I forgot to put on the ages now haven't I? *scans first chapter* Yep. That's three years after the proposal scene from the final chapter of the last book so they're 23 and 27. Sorry for the misunderstanding.**

**Mysterious Mr M: That's... actually good and could work as a whole plot. Thank you.**

**OfficialMariaK: xD they would, wouldn't they?**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Thank you :3**

**Amazing: Thank you x3 Wait, that happens in real life? I thought people only draw on sleeping faces. But seriously tho, guys in make up are far more fabulous than half of the female population xD**

**cookyllen: They do don't they? Thank you for being one of them :D**

**Review?**


	4. Movie date

**I have finished the exams! Yes! It's Christmas break! Well anyways, I had a lot of trouble and writer's block when I was writing this. But I'm pretty sure I was just scared of what grade I might get and it's not writer's block (I'm worrying too much, I know, I should only be holding one subject in a high grade, which is my major, and I would graduate... in three years (If you're wondering what I'm taking up, it's teacher education, major in, everyone's favorite subject, mathematics. Yes I'm Asian.))**

**I don't own anything~**

* * *

I approached GoGo to her booth in the lab. This was it. This was the first time I was going to invite GoGo over for a date. A date! And not _friendly _this time. This time, it's a _real _date. Sure it took her a few weeks to finally accept the fat that my brother was really not alive all this time but she did move on. And it was time for _my _reign.

"H-Hey GoGo." I started, waving my hand in the air slightly

She put the welding torch down, removed her safety goggles then turned to me.

"What's up?" She asked as she held up the wheel of the bike she was working on and placed it on the back of the bike

"I was just wondering," I looked down and fiddled with my fingers, a slight smile still on my face, "are you free this Saturday night?"

I looked back up at her just in time to see her raise her eyebrows and turn back to me.

"What?" She asked me, her teeth clicking at the 't'

I scratched my nape, a sheepish smile still plastered on my face. And I can't even _look _at her directly.

"I, uh, what I meant to say was, would you, w-would _you_ go on a date," I gulped, "with me?"

I looked very slowly up there at her face and to her judging eyes.

She shifted her weight to her left leg, squinted a bit and pointed at me, "Are you sure about that?"

I hesitated but nodded nonetheless.

She suddenly smiled and turned back to her bike, "Sure."

I turned around, a giddy smile on my face. I ran as fast as I could to Baymax who was waiting in my booth and whispered, "Yes!"

"Your mood has elevated." Baymax announced, "It appears that you are happy."

"I am!" I responded to Baymax, "This is going to be the greatest date she will ever have!"

* * *

"Here we are." I said to GoGo as we stopped walking in front of the theater house

"Oh, great." GoGo smiled weakly, "What are we watching?"

"Well I wanted to pick something that's all action but Aunt Cass picked the movie." I explained, "And we're watching Annie."

"Don't worry, Annie's fine." GoGo patted my head

I lowered my eyelids, "I'm here as your _date _not your brother."

GoGo laughed lightly, "Oh of course, my little college _date_."

I rolled my eyes playfully and we entered the movie house. How bad could it possibly be?

* * *

This is killing me! I looked over at Hiro and he was enjoying himself. Sure, who wouldn't? Annie was a great film but I didn't feel like comedy at the moment. He looked over at me at a funny scene. I faked a laugh, certain that he would buy it. How could I _not _break a heart in a first date again?

I stared at the screen again. Sure I saw it as a kid and I'm pretty sure I loved it but seeing someone so overjoyed by it and he's sitting right beside you ready to give you literally _every thing_-. You're _GoGo Tomago_! You don't have the right to be mushy inside! Reputation!

I looked back at the little kid, laughing out loud, sitting by my left. Was I worth his time? Stop it GoGo! This was the thing that did all those things before. This is reality now. Accept it. He likes you and you like him. That simple. But then I don't have to actually like the movie, right?

Wrong. I _have _to like the movie! This is for him! Do it for Hiro. I continued on trying my best to watch the last hour of the film. Well I _tried_ to! I really did.

Why now?

* * *

"So was it alright?" Hiro asked as we sat in a booth in an ice cream shop

I licked my ice cream and nodded, trying so hard to avoid my gaze to his face.

He smiled warmly, "What's wrong then?"

I stayed silent and shook my head no.

"Don't pull the 'I'm not a good conversationalist' line on me again. What's the matter?" He laughed lightly

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I know I won't."

"You sounded real mature there." I pointed out

"Har har, now get back to the answer."

"Fine, I wasn't feeling the movie." I grumbled

He shrugged, "I know. But you were putting up with it so it's fine."

"So I didn't break a heart at a first date?" I perked up

"Nope." He shook his head no, "So can I bring you home?"

I smiled back at him, "Of course."

* * *

"Hey so my parents don't know you yet." GoGo started as we stopped at her front porch

"Yeah, and?" I asked, tilting my head to the right

She crossed her arms.

"Oh no, you're going to force me to meet them. Now? I, I mean, really _now_?" I asked, I was all so nervous suddenly

She nodded.

"You sure I'm _not _going to be hurt by your dad, or your mom, or your uncle, or your-."

GoGo clamped a hand over my mouth.

"If you don't stop talking, I will."

Man I just knew something was going to happen tonight.

* * *

**You should know the rest~ No? Well chapter _Wrap me in your arms _has the answer, chapter 27, last scene.**

**Chapter 1**

**GrimCreeper: xD I know right?**

**Chapter 3**

**OmnimonAllDelete: It's fine :D Thank you. And I'm a girl and I hate some shopping (shoe shopping specifically. I only like the part where I sit down and people give me heels to wear just for fun (this is because I have very little feet)). And thank you once more.**

**Ethian V: I just looked it up tbh xD Yes he will be.**

**Naflah: That will be soon~**

**Mysterious Mr M: :D**

**I enjoyed this, you don't even know. Anyways, I read a ton of stuff about Hiro being short for his age. Is he _really _short? He's 14 with a height of five flat... o.o Does this mean that I'm super short? I'm 16 and five one.**

**Review?**


	5. Fred as the babysitter (Part 1)

**So fifth chapter is about *drum roll* a Fred babysitting! Huh, let's see how we're going to manage this.**

**Oh, and "Ju" is Hiro's short term for "Gongju". Yeah I need to explain when he starts calling her that soon.**

**GUYS, NOTE. I WANTED THIS TO BE THE COMPLETE THING BUT I'M TIRED AND I WANT TO UPDATE BADLY. SO THIS IS PART ONE, THE NEXT ONE IS PART TWO, I JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN THAT MIGHT COME.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Hey Aiko, can you take care of the kids for a while?" GoGo asked as she held the phone to her ear in one hand and cradled a baby in the other, "Just for a little while, please?"

The baby started crying as she stopped her rocking motion and she resumed moving the baby gently, "Shh, Dashi, come on baby, omma's on the phone. Mhm. Of, of course, yes. Alright, thanks I guess."

GoGo sighed and put the phone back to its rightful place. She ran a hand through her hair and stared at the baby in her arms who was staring back. She smiled a warm smile and sat down on the bed.

"What are we gonna do now, Dashi?" She asked the baby and she traced his nose

The baby scrunched up his nose and cooed up at her, raising his tiny little arms. Dashi babbled nonsense words at his mother. The door opened and was followed by a tired groan.

"Did Honey Lemon agree?" He asked as her rubbed his nape

"Hey, careful! If you drop Lieko again I will seriously kick you where the sun doesn't shine!" GoGo stated as she walked over and grabbed the baby girl in his arms, "And no, she was busy with dating."

**(Quick AN. It's pronounced "Liy-Ko" but to make it simple, "Li-Ko")**

Hiro perked up, "Honey Lemon? With a _date_? That's great! She's finally giving herself a chance to meet other people."

GoGo smirked, "Yeah, if she's even dating like that. I meant _carbon dating _not going out."

Hiro rolled his eyes, "Of course."

He took a seat next to GoGo as she lid the two babies on the bed and let them raise their arms in midair.

"So what are we gonna do about Dashi and Lieko?" Hiro asked

"Well have you tried Wasabi yet?" GoGo questioned

Hiro closed his eyes, laid back down on the bed and nodded. "Pleaded a thousand times."

"And?"

"And what?"

"I mean, what did he say?"

"Oh, he said he's busy with his kid. You know little Veronica." Hiro shrugged

"What now? Are we gonna call a babysitter?" GoGo asked

"Ju, you remember the last time we hired a babysitter?" Hiro raised his eyebrows

GoGo rolled her eyes, "The kids weren't asleep, Dashi was up the counter, Lieko just pushed a week's supply of milk and the babysitter was left in the brink of sanity." The woman sighed and laid down next to her husband, "What now? Aunt Cass?"

"She's tired from the whole day in the cafe, that's for sure." Hiro pointed out

GoGo chuckled, "I can't believe we're in our final choice. I didn't realize that this option was going to be used."

"Oh, no. Leiko, you're _not _talking about one of us being left behind _again_, right?" Hiro shook his head, "If that's the case, then you're staying. I don't want another catastrophic night."

She nudged him lightly, "I'm not talking about one being left behind. I'm talking about Fred."

Hiro laughed, "That was funny." He laughed some more then stopped when he realized that the girl was serious, "Nononononono. Leiko, have you gone _crazy_?"

"What? Fred took care of the kids one time, remember?" GoGo cocked an eyebrow

"He did but only for five minutes. GoGo, he _can't _take care of the kids properly." Hiro shook his head again, "You know how Fred is."

"He's a little bit responsible." She poked his chest, "He knows how to take care of kids. Do you remember the time he volunteered to look after Veronica? She's asleep in the first fifteen minutes. What if Fred works his magic on Dashi and Lieko too? That way, he doesn't have to worry till they wake up when _we're _around."

"I suppose we could." Hiro hesitatingly said, "Wait, what about Baymax?"

"Hiro, Baymax is a healthcare robot. He's _your _healthcare robot. If anything wrong happens to us outside and we have the need to destroy a chip then who will take care of the kids?" GoGo asked

Hiro sighed. He was defeated. Again.

"Fine, Fred it is."

GoGo smiled and nodded. She whipped out her phone from her pocket and dialed Fred's number.

_"Hey Fred here, who is this?"_

"GoGo." She started, "can I ask you to do one quick favor?"

_"Is this about Hiro? Does he need help? Is he crying?"_

"He's _not _crying. Why would anybody think that he is?" She furrowed her brows

_"Well considering he's married to you... Nevermind. What was that favor?"_

"The kids. They need a babysitter."

_"Woo! I'm a babysitting uncle now! Yes! I'll be right over."_

GoGo stared at her phone with an incredulous stare. If it was confusion or shock, Hiro would never know.

"He agreed or?"

"Why was he assuming that you were _crying_?" GoGo asked

Hiro's back straightened and he looked at the different spots in the room beside GoGo, "N-Nothing."

"Yes he agreed." GoGo nodded then pointed at him, "I'm not done with you."

She walked out of the room carrying Dashi in her arms. Hiro let out a sigh of relief. He was gonna live for another day. But tomorrow does not seem so bright. He followed GoGo out to the living room bringing Lieko. It did not take long for them to wait Fred to get to their home. He was there in ten minutes and excited as ever. He was always the same when it came to children, and the twins were not an exception.

"Okay," GoGo breathed, "the twins are tired by now and they've eaten their dinners already. They'll be asleep soon, don't worry."

"No sweat." Fred waved his hand then GoGo gave him Dashi

"You take care of my babies, alright?" The girl said as she kissed her son's forehead, "They're everything to me."

Hiro put little Lieko in her and her brother's shared crib and their mother planted a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Don't worry, GoGo. They'll be fine. Now go on, your parents are waiting." Fred nodded

GoGo smiled at her friend and nodded back. They exited the house, a weight off their shoulders. At least they would not worry about crying babies for the night.

* * *

**It would be horrible if something were to happen to GoGo and Hiro. *evil smirk* Nah I'm not _that _evil. Sure, they'll have to die eventually but not now. But I'm pretty sure CookYllen knows how Hiro will die (Note to CookYllen: Don't tell them and yes, it's the "The Legacy")**

**Reviews will be answered in the next chapter cause I want to sleep. Oh, and happy holidays everyone!**

**Review?**


	6. Author's note

**Hi people! No, this is not an update. Though I have a chapter in mind, I don't have the time to sit down and write. I've been up since six am and no sleep yet, and I'll probably be up till two in the morning tomorrow. Oh, and I haven't told you but it's seven pm here, December twenty fourth. Here in the Philippines, we stay up till midnight and wait. Then we have the _Noche Buena_, a midnight meal with food prepared for Christmas, then we open gifts, stay a little bit then not head off to sleep yet. ****Then tomorrow, my sister and I will probably be out shopping for a gift for our mom (Her birthday's on the twenty-ninth, that's why).**

**The only reason I put up this AN is because I want to greet all of you a Merry Christmas. It's quite impossible to greet you all one by one because I don't have the time but remember this thing, even if I don't reply to your comments, I appreciate them, I'm a really awkward person, through the internet or in person, this is why I have a hard time getting friends (but end up being with the ones that will be there for eternity). If I don't reply, then I don't know _how _to reply but remember that I love them to bits.**

**Guys, since I'm broke and don't know your addresses to give you gifts, I decided that on the first chance I get on December 25th (here), even if it's dawn, I will post a new story as a Christmas gift. This is a story I've been working on for a while and I wanted to give it to you on New Years day as a sign of new life, and because we have this saying that when you do something on the first day of the year, you will do it all year (I did that January 2014 and it's, kind of, true. 2014 is a successful year so far). So since I'm here, might as well give you a snippet of what's to come.**

**This is a Hirogo story, again, I know, but, it's also Tadahoney at the same time. Alive Tadashi to make everyone happy, no, really guys, I think you're doubting xD (My fault) No, it isn't roboDashi again or some trick, Tadashi's really alive in this and he'll be the best big brother everyone would want. Then here, we have an all new SFIT, the title gives it all off. It's comprised of two parts merged in one book. One part is SFIT-An all-boys Institute, the second part is We can do this!.**

**Anywho, snippets for the first part!**

**(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)**

"Technically, I'm not." I replied in a sing song voice, "But still appa, if you don't want me to go to SF State, why can't I just," I threw the scattered brochures in the air and caught one in my hand, "go here?" I showed him the random brochure

My brother, Ethan, walked passed us and grabbed the brochure from my hand.

"That's mine." He said

"Oppa, wait!" I grabbed it back and looked at it

Ethan sighed and rolled his eyes. I studied the brochure. It was San Fransokyo Institute of Technology! Only a few people get in that school! And it's pretty new. Oh! _And _it's got my major! Huge mess hall, roomy classrooms, fully air conditioned, three floors of library, and it has a laboratory for students! I want my own lab!

"Appa," I grinned up at my appa and showed the brochure at him again, "this is it! I'm going to SFIT!"

"Though luck," oppa said then snatched the brochure out of my hands once more, "SFIT is an _all-boys _school. You can never get in."

**(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)**

**That's all so as to not spoil anything more~ But let's get on to the second part.**

**(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)**

I skidded down the halls and finally arrived at the emergency room. Her parents weren't there yet. Nobody knew that it was her who was in the accident. A doctor exited the emergency room then ran his hand through his hair.

"Doctor, is there something wrong with her?" The doctor turned to me

"No, there's nothing out of the ordinary. She just lost a quite an amount of blood but she will be fine. Are you her brother?" The doctor asked

"I'm her friend. So is she fine now?" I asked a bit more calmly knowing that she's not in a life or death situation anymore

"She is. She's just feeling severe pain due to her cuts and bruises but she is fine."

I furrowed my brows, "She's feeling pain?"

"That's ordinary, boy." The doctor nodded

"No you don't understand. She has congenital analgesia, she _can't_ feel any physical pain." I explained

**(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)**

**And because it's Christmas...**

**(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)**

"Hello?" He grumbled, "Hamada residence, why are you still up and calling people?" He continued without waiting for a reply from the other end of the line

All he heard were muffled sobs and soft sniffs.

He furrowed his brows and spoke, "Who is this?"

"T-T-Tadash-shi?" was the reply

"Hiro, is that you?" All of Tadashi's sleepiness had suddenly been removed from his mind, "Why are you still up? Why are you *crying?"

"It's, it's GoG-GoGo. She's sick with something that, that's new and it has no cu-cure." Hiro replied, "I don't know what to do anymore. She's pregnant and the virus is killing her organs. _Please_ help me, nii-san."

**(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)**

**That's all guys! Merry Christmas! Happy Hannukah and any other holiday you might be celebrating!**


	7. The Legacy (Part two)

**Woo! _The Legacy _is officially canon in the _I'm in love with my best friend _universe~ Rejoice!**

**Anyways, I know I said that _Fred as a babysitter _part two was this chapter buuuuuuuut people are asking me if Hiro and GoGo will die in that chapter. No they will not guys! And worry not! I am showing you proof that they will most certainly _not _die. I present to you, _The Legacy _part two.**

**Otosan means dad in Japanese.**

**Ages:**

**Dashi and Lieko - 47**

**Hiro - 69**

**GoGo - 73**

**I don't own anything~**

* * *

"Hey otosan, how are you holding up?" Dashi, now fortyseven, asked as he entered the clean hospital room his father was in

"Good." Hiro replied weakly with a small smile on his face

"Oh I almost forgot, omma told me to tell you to have this." He pulled out a little plastic bag from his right pant pocket, "The doctors didn't allow me to bring any food for you but I had to smuggle it in."

Hiro beamed at his son as he opened the packet given by his son.

"Gummy bears?" Hiro laughed, "Tell her to bring more next time."

Dashi shrugged, "Lieko's on the way. Should I call her to buy some more?"

"Please." Hiro answered giddily as he munched on the candy

The front door opened again and Hiro scrambled to hide the pack of candies under the bed, but only to feel relieved when he noticed that it was his one and only Gongju opening the door.

"Finally!" Hiro exclaimed, "Do you have anymore on you?"

"All out." GoGo shook her head, "I you didn't make your grandkids like them so much then I would've brought more."

Hiro pouted and held onto his candy as if it would be taken from his hands. GoGo gave a small laugh and kissed Hiro's forehead.

"Don't worry. If you fight very well and keep on living, I'm going to buy you a lot more." GoGo whispered

Hiro smiled warmly at her, "But I can't."

"Hiro Hamada, you don't joke about things like that." GoGo frowned

"I'm not, Gongju." Hiro held her hands, "Now don't you go replacing me afterwards. You know what happens to me when you do that."

"Stop it!" GoGo snapped

Hiro laughed, "Have I ever?" he smiled, "Anyway, Tadashi's been waiting for me. You know that. I haven't seen him since the Yuki incident and I miss my nii-san so much."

"Not now." GoGo buried her face on his chest, "Why can't you stop leaving me?"

Hiro shrugged, "When have I ever did? Gongju, I won't leave you. I'll protect you. And you did this already, remember? It's just re-doing what happened before. You're going to be fine." he smiled again at her, "You're rough and tough. You're GoGo Tomago, you're _the_ GoGo Tomago. You're the only person stupid enough to fall for me _and_ be stuck with to a cute excuse of a human being." She had to smack his head for that and all he did was laugh and roll his eyes playfully, "What? It's true."

GoGo sighed and stared at him, "Do you have to leave so soon?"

"My parents are strict." he stated, "Got to get home before seventy."

She hugged him tightly. "Well at least tell me that _I_ miss Tadashi too."

"Will do." He nodded

"It would be sad when you leave."

"What would be sadder? Seeing me leave or seeing me in pain and paying a large amount of cash?" He questioned, "You _know_ that the money we're paying here are from the Tadashi Industries and we can't spend everything from the business."

GoGo nodded, "I know, I know."

Hiro looked at his one and only son standing by the doorway. He had tears prickling from his eyes, something that he had not seen since Dashi was ten. And that was decades ago.

"Hey, buddy, come here." he gestured for the boy to come closer

The boy wiped the tears out of the corners of his eyes and obliged.

"I'm leaving Baymax in charge of you, okay? Take care of our little marshmallow buddy, now, alright?" Hiro beamed at his son, "He'll need to learn how to cope with the dying. Sure, he'll try to convince you that I'm still here-,"

"Hiro is here." GoGo recited

"Yeah, but it's almost always wrong. I made wrong decisions in the past but this is one that I won't ever regret." he looked at his son with seriousness in his eyes, "You're fired from being the CEO. I can't ever see you being a CEO even for just one more day. I want you to be the president of Tadashi Industries."

"Otosan, I can't do this." Dashi shook his head, "Why can't Lieko be in position instead?"

"Lieko's already placed as the vice-president for the industrial designs of the products and I want her there. She's doing a great job and I know that she'll be doing a greater job than that if _you're_ the president. Soon, I want the kids to learn these things that you're doing and take over the company. You're going to be fine. All of you." He fished out something from underneath the blankets and grasped it in his palm tightly, "And I want you to take care of your omma. She's something you don't want to lose. Ever. Lastly, I want you to have this." he gave the boy a golden key

"But, for what is this?" Dashi curiously looked at the item in his hand

"You'll know soon enough." Hiro coughed, "Oh man, I can't breathe."

"Hiro," GoGo furrowed her brows, "Hiro not now! You're not leaving now! Don't!"

"I'm really sorry." Hiro whispered

The heart monitor beeped a loud, steady beat. GoGo let out a loud cry and weeped on her husband's shoulder.

"No! Hiro! Don't leave, please! I need you!" Dashi pulled his mother away from his father as the doctors tried to revive him.

* * *

Three months later...

GoGo overlooked the city outside of her son's office. She sat in front of a huge window from Dashi's office in Tadashi Industries. She could see the blimps promoting Tadashi Industries, the giant sized Baymaxes across the streets as a sign of the release of the new model. There were many things Hiro had given to San Fransokyo. The boy really did love his city so dearly.

"Omma," Dashi started weakly

GoGo turned around to see her son clutching a small box in his hands.

"I found it." he smiled

GoGo furrowed her brows, "Found what?"

"The box. For the key dad gave me." He answered

"Well, open it."

Dashi nodded and stuck the key in the hole. The box opened and in it was a piece of paper. GoGo picked up the paper and unrolled it.

"It's a map to,"

"His secret giant _gummy bear_ stash?"

GoGo groaned and brought her palm to her forehead, "Even in his last moments."

* * *

**You know I just realized this. I've learned a ton of other words from other languages because of writing for bh6 and I'm most certainly going to learn a lot more. I mean, Gongju, omma, oppa, appa, yeodongsaeng, nii-san, otouto, otosan. That's a lot for my vocabulary because I'm someone who doesn't even bother to care about learning my own national language. I like my Filipino just the way it is.**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 4**

**Naflah: Okay I will~**

**SOMEONE: Oh I so will. MUAHAHAHAHA. Let's just wait till my buddies random number generator and list shuffler decide to pick the suggestion.**

**Hiccupisnotuseless: Thank you, thank you a lot :D And I'll continue it soon enough.**

**mikotomisaka1422: xD Sorry, people were saying that too but I won't ditch this story.**

**CookYllen: xD Dramatic is good tho :3 Don't you worry, if I don't post updates here, you can guarantee another Hirogo snippet on tumblr.**

**Mysterious Mr M: Ugh, genetics. :C Bringing me down every time. And thank you x3**

**Some random girl: Thank you :)**

**Oriel: Yep, I know what happened there last year. That was so sad and to be told of a story from someone who actually encountered it, I felt really bad for those who were affected.**

**Chapter 5**

**Hiccupisnotuseless: Yes. Yes he so will! Thank you very very much x3**

**OmnimonAllDelete: That was part of the plan to be honest xD**

**edger230: Thank you :3 Nope, I don't mind at all.**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Soon.**

**Chapter 6**

**GrimCreeper: Wait... You're a FILIPINO? What? Ohmygosh! I hadn't even known, what with a flawless grammar and all that! ILITERALLYTHOUGHTYOUWEREFROMUSAHFASHFIAF**

**Hiccupisnotuseless: I hope you have a very happy holiday too~ **

**Naflah: What? What happened? At the trailers? Well, you're gonna see that soon~**

**Cookyllen: xD There are more to come for those. And this is the full thing of that snippet x3**

**Woo. Lots of them reviews for three chapters. Anyways, review? Oh, and look out for a new chapter for SFIT in a few hours~**


	8. Jealousy (GoGo)

**Bet you didn't expect me to update this x3 But I did, sudden gust of inspiration and whatnots.**

**Okay so this is not Fred as a babysitter part two, I'll continue when I get great ideas. I love the promp so I'm not trashing it.**

**For now, we get Jealousy.**

* * *

GoGo was never jealous. Oh she never was. Even when she discovered that Honey Lemon and Tadashi were dating after she and Tadashi did. Oh no. She never was. But looking at Hiro and this girl talking and laughing loudly-.

"Oh who does she think she is?!" GoGo murmured under her breath and rolled her eyes

"Relax, GoGo. We're in Hiro's graduation, you wouldn't think he'd know someone from the freshmen, who is clearly the same age as he is, and won't be friends." Wasabi reassured

"Just. Look. At. Them." GoGo glared at the girl and her outrageously beautiful long blonde hair that seemed to shine with the help of the sunlight, and her long eyelashes and her round emerald green eyes that was clearly made for hypnotizing and her hourglass figure with a not so wide hip but okay bumps at the right places, and-.

GoGo's eyes went wide in realization, "Oh gosh, she's perfect."

Honey Lemon sighed, "Come on, GoGo. Like you said, woman up. I don't think Hiro would replace you for anything."

"You're not sure of that." GoGo pointed out, "I mean, look at her figure then my ugly stinking dress! I'm _nothing _compared to her!"

"Hey we spent _hours _trying to find you the perfect dress and it's really cute! You just don't know that it is!" Honey Lemon defended, "And Hiro's so not into her, just look at him just friendly talking to h-."

They turned to the youngest boy in their group and gasped at the sight. Hiro was hugging the girl. Why would Hiro hug that girl?

"Oh that is it!" GoGo glared at them

She pulled the gum out of her mouth and placed it on Wasabi's arm.

"Wh-. Why did you do that?!" The man retorded

GoGo marched towards her boyfriend of three years and pulled him out of the hug with that girl. She crossed her arms and raised a brow at the girl.

"Oh, Gongju! I was looking for you!" Hiro beamed at her

"I missed you too, babe!" GoGo replied menacingly as she glared holes at the girl

"So you must be Leiko! I've heard to much about you!" The girl smiled

"Ju, this is Cassie." Hiro gestured to the girl

Cassie waved.

"Yeah." GoGo nodded, "Nice to meet you. I'm Leiko Tomago, Hiro's _girlfriend _and future _fiance _and future _wife_."

Cassie nodded. Hiro laughed and shook his head. He turned GoGo towards him and held her cheeks.

"You love me, right?" Hiro smiled

"Of course I do." GoGo responded, stealing a small glance at Cassie

"And you'd trust me with all your heart?"

"Absolutely."

"Then let me introduce you to her again. Ju, this is Cassie _Takachiho_," GoGo's eyes went wide, "she's my and Tadashi's one and only cousin."

_Oh._

* * *

**I hope you like it and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be making a part two for Jealousy. Hiro _has _to be jealous sometime, right?**

**Reviews~**

**GrimCreeper: Yes! Yes you did!**

**OfficialMariaK: xD Actually, it was for the laughter, not the cries so technically, you had the right reaction.**

**Kobe Oriel: Well at least all of you were safe. Thank goodness.**

**Hiccupisnotuseless: Thank you, thank you. It wasn't meant to be sad but okay.**

**Naflah: Yes, yes he did.**

**pandorapegasister: I'm that poster.**

**CookYllen: Actually he is xD**

**Mysterious Mr M: Here it is. Sorry for the delay.**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: I bet none knew that ending xD**

**Review?**


	9. The last poptart

**Yay! I made a thing!**

**Ages:**

**Hiro - 21**

**GoGo - 25**

**I'm sorry in advance if I get GoGo's pronouns wrong or if I call her "Leiko". I use those terms on _SFIT-An all-boys institute_. Thank you dearies.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

GoGo and Hiro glared at each other menacingly as they sat on the sofa, the television booming in the middle of the night. It was really rare that the two fought over something, they had not even opened their first fight box and their wedding was one and a half year ago. But this night was something out of the ordinary. It was one night wherein their supplies ran low and a night wherein they had just came from work, all tired and ready for bed. Now they sat in front of the television, a show playing which they had long forgotten, and was glaring holes at each other.

"It's mine." GoGo gritted her teeth

"No!" Hiro retorded, "It's mine!"

Now was the time of their fight.

"I told you," GoGo exhaled loudly, "it's _mine_!"

And she jumped up and grabbed the last poptart on the plate. She hurriedly ran upstairs, to their room, Hiro running at almost the same speed as her. She stood inside their fake closet then pressed the chute button. She dropped from the second floor to the garage of their house and Hiro followed her down. When he got to the garage, she was unclasping her bike from the ceiling and was ready to ride. He hugged her waist tightly but she already started to pedal. He let go of her and groaned.

"Ow!" He yelled

His healthcare companion inflated and he ordered for Baymax to fly after GoGo. After a little while, they were hovering above her. He grabbed the poptart from her hands and they flew faster. GoGo growled and pedaled faster, and when she was only a few inches behind her, she jumped up from her bike and claimed the poptart from him, and jumped back down where her bike was waiting. She turned back towards their house and he made Baymax follow back. Their went round and round the quiet streets, thankful that there were not many people outside.

After fifteen more minutes of chasing each other, GoGo bumped to a tree and hit her forehead on her bike's handles. Hiro gasped and stopped next to GoGo, shaking her worriedly.

"Hey, GoGo? Gongju, wake up." He bit his lip

He heard coughing then... laughing.

Hiro raised his brows and opened his mouth. GoGo laughed and propped her head up.

"You thought I was injured." She laughed

"Well I was worried about you!" He responded, "Wait, where's the poptart?"

"I ate it while you were being dramatic." GoGo replied nonchalantly

Hiro glared at her.

"Baymax. Now." He pointed towards Baymax

"Wow, look who's being all bossy." GoGo smirked

"I'm serious." He spat

"Okay, okay." GoGo held her hands up, "What are you planning to do about it?"

"I... don't know. But I'll think of a punishment." Hiro stood his ground

GoGo laughed, "Whatever you say. Well, I guess it's adrenaline junkie, one, forever a nerd, zero."

* * *

**Woopwoopwoopwoopwoop.**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 1**

**DragonKing19: Thank you x3**

**cybercorpsesnake: Thank you :3**

**Chapter 2**

**cybercorpsesnake: Well yes, yes they are :D**

**Chapter 3**

**cybercorpsesnake: Yes, it is a really hard thing to do.**

**Chapter 4**

**cybercorpsesnake: Thank you :D**

**Chapter 5**

**cybercorpsesnake: x3 Thank you :D I loved that chapter very much!**

**Chapter 7**

**cybercorpsesnake: I'll try to edit them next time.**

**Chapter 8**

**GrimCreeper: xD thank you**

**FanGirlJen: I don't know when that'll be but still, I hope you can wait patiently~**

**Banana Gun: Ooh! Great prompt! I'll try to do that soon.**

**Hiccupisnotuseless: Thank you, thank you very much. You too, dearie, I hope you'll have a great year ahead of you.**

**OfficialMariaK: xD I try to.**

**Mysterious Mr M: xD Actually I just didn't want Cassie to use Hamada so I had to use Takachiho :3**

**cybercorpsesnake: Yes, jealous GoGo is cute :3 But jealous Hiro is cuter~**

**Review?**


	10. Wounds and bruises

**No classes tomorrow! And on another note, POPE FRANCIS IS HERE IN OUR COUNTRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**I still don't own anything.**

**Wait, before you go, did you want to know the "punishment" from last chapter? I didn't want to upload it because it'll be soooooooo short and I didn't want to include it in the previous chapter, but here it is. Huh. Sucks for those who doesn't read ANs, huh?  
**

_**"So what's your so-called **_**scary _and _painful _punishment, nerd?" GoGo smirked_**

**_Hiro furrowed his brows and stared at his wife. He just stared and stared and stared at her until,_**

**_"We're going home."_**

**_"What? What kind of punishment is that?" GoGo raised her brow_**

**_"Home. We're going _home_."_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"_Home_."_**

**_"What?!"_**

**_"_Home!_"_**

**_"WHAT_?!_"_**

_**"**_**HOME****!****_"_**

**_"_WHAT_?! Home? What are you..." GoGo's eyes bulged, "Home? Oh my. Hiro I didn't know that you could be _that _nerdy!"_**

**That's all~ Feel free to ask me what "home" means but tell me your age first. But it's basically how Dashi and Lieko are conceived.**

**Okay so in this one, it's IN the movie and befooooooooooore the whole story happened.**

**Ages:**

**Hiro - 14**

**GoGo - 18**

* * *

"Hiro."

The boy mentioned turned around to see the teammates who he had abandoned on a deserted island. The girl clad in the yellow and black armor removed her helmet and walked over to him. She stood before him now. What was she going to do to him? Knowing GoGo, she'd probably make him suffer for leaving them and forming another, more evil, plan to catch the person who killed his brother.

_That's probably what she's going to do._

He sighed and looked up at his brother's best friend, "G-Guys, I,"

Then she did something he had definitely told himself what she would never do. She hugged him.

GoGo winced at the physical contact with the boy. It was not because she was touching him, no, it was because of all those bruises and wounds covered underneath her carbon fiber suit. The suit itself was painful to wear as it had a tight hold on her figure, then the pain added when an object pressed against those open wounds and bruises she got for being violently thrown to the walls and floor by Baymax a couple of times. But something told her that he needed her comfort right now. He needed the warmth of the hug. He needed physical contact with someone close. He needed _her_.

Hiro looked down, ashamed of what he did. Why were they still here? He had betrayed them all, broke Baymax's code, and actually ordered his robot to _murder_ someone. How could these people still be with him when he is wrong? He did not even dare to hug GoGo back but he loved the contact. Maybe Baymax was right. Maybe all he needed was support from friends and family. Maybe then, he would not be diagnosed with personal loss anymore.

"We're going to catch Callaghan." GoGo assured in the softest voice he has ever heard

He did not know she even had a tone like that. But at that moment, he just knew it. He knew that this person was going to be a somebody to him. Maybe she would be separated from him in a few years, who knows, but he swore to himself, this person was something and is going to be something to him.

_I may not be as important to you, but remember, you are important to me. I'd do everything it takes to make you happy._

And he was not even going to regret his decision. Or break it.

* * *

**Wootwoot!**

**Reviews~**

**FanGirlJen: Nope, he can never outsmart him xD**

**cybercorpsesnake: And I think by "take her" means we had the same idea for after that incident C:**

**Naflah: Thank you~ Don't worry, it's nothing too serious.**

**CookYllen: I know right? It's like, even though they're dying they can still come up with some ridiculous thing. Sweetheart, don't worry, we had the same idea for after the incident xD I was trying to find a way how to saaaaay it but I don't want to tell it directly to not make anyone comfortable. Now I found the way!**

**Mysterious Mr M: Dude, definitely! And I just LOVED Akuyaku! I think we can make a WHOLE story for the characters, with a plot and everything~ I'll PM you when I'm free for a collab story :3**

**Review?**

**P.S. Okay, okay, I give. "Home" means "Home base". That's all I'll say. IF YOU'RE GOING TO LOOK FOR IT, GO INCOGNITO AND OPEN ONLY WIKIPEDIA! _ONLY WIKIPEDIA!_**


	11. Chip (1)

**There will be a series of stuff like these and I'd call them, "The Chip Series" Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Anyways, read on~**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"It is a good thing you came here. Hiro needed more company." Cass grinned, "Great timing too. GoGo's up the room."

Honey Lemon nodded and smiled at her. They climbed up the stairs, to the third floor, and stopped when they heard Hiro and GoGo yelling. Honey Lemon shot Cass a questioning look, to which he just shrugged at.

"Yeah, baby! That's what I'm talking about!" GoGo yelled

"Stop moving so much, GoGo!" Hiro groaned

"Oh w-wait! Hiro!" GoGo groaned, "Gosh Hiro! I never knew you could be *that wild!"

Hiro chuckled, "I'm not so little now, huh?"

"Oh yeah?" GoGo started, "We'll see about that nerd."

Then Hiro groaned again.

"St-Stop that!" Hiro responded

Meanwhile, Cass and Honey Lemon, who were still waiting outside, stared at each other in disbelief. Honey's cheeks tainted a bright red and she tried to avert her gaze other than on her friend's aunt. They continued yelling at each other for a few more minutes until.

"A-ah!" Hiro yelled then groaned, "I'm sorry but you were really great."

GoGo laughed a little then sarcastically replied, "You haven't heard of that yet? I'm the best at this!"

Cass breathed in deeply and marched angrily up the stairs. Honey Lemon gasped and followed Cass silently while whispering begs to her to stop whatever it was she was going to do.

"Hiro Hamada! Do you even know the consequences of your-." Cass's mouth hung open

There, sitting on the floor, were Hiro and GoGo peeking innocently at her, game controllers in their hands. Hiro raised a brow and pursed his lips into a this line.

"Consequences of what, Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked, cocking his head a bit

Cass smiled sheepishly, "The consequences of video gaming. Your grades can drop low because of that."

Hiro nodded, "Don't worry aunt Cass, I'm pretty sure GoGo here won't let that happen."

"Good, good." Cass sighed happily, "I'll be downstairs at the café if you need me."

Honey Lemon stood there awkwardly all the time.

When Cass went down and was out of earshot, GoGo smirked, "That wasn't what you two were thinking all along."

"It was!" Honey Lemon blushed even darker

"Uh-huh. Sure." GoGo grinned, turning her attention back to the video game paused on Baymax's belly

"What were they thinking?" Hiro whispered to GoGo

"Nothing. Nothing at all." GoGo laughed

* * *

**What? Why are you all staring at me like that? CookYllen, GrimCreeper, Naflah, cybercorpsesnake, FanGirlJen, OmnimonAllDelete, Mysterious Mr M, Hiccupisnotuseless (I'm typing these names without looking at the reviews), and each and every one who I probably forgot and all those silent readers, WHY ARE YOU GUYS STARING AT ME LIKE THAT?! (Jk. I know the reason)**

**Reviews~**

**cybercorpsesnake: Thank you :3**

**FanGirlJen: What? Forget what?**

**CookYllen: I forget... all the time. Aw, thank you. I'm guessing you're on a vacation because of the Pope? I'll probably like it and you probably knew that.**

**GrimCreeper: xD I just knew that because of my other story actually. My purpose was to know what 'home base' was called xD It always warms my heart when someone literally screams when I update. Good times, good times.**

**Hiccupisnotuseless: I actually watched that as a sibling moment at first but I met Hirogo and everything changed... when the fire nation attacked.**

**Naflah: Thank you, thank you very much~**


	12. I love you

**Just a really random idea my mind decided to pop while I was scrolling through my dashboard.**

**Still don't own anything. Guys, just a reminder that the previous chapter '_Chip_' is not NSFW (Not safe for work) It's based on _your _opinion and _your _interpretation. Sure, that was my goal but I guarantee that that is the farthest I'll go through T, or maybe _Home _was the farthest I'll go but I will never. Ever. Ever. Write M rated far. I will never curse in my works (or my real life words), "freaking" is the farthest I'll ever go. So you can guarantee that my stories are suitable for people 13 up. 12 below, I don't know, depends on how open minded they are.**

* * *

Hiro bit his lip nervously. This was the first time he was going to say this to her. Sure, they have been together for almost a year and their anniversary was nearing anyway. But he cannot help but feel the waves of nervousness flash through his body. How was she going to react? He had never done this so how would he know?

Hiro breathed in deeply. He needed to do this. He needed to tell it to GoGo.

He walked towards GoGo, who was sitting on the floor, cleaning up her drawer.

Hiro cleared his throat and the girl looked up.

"Hiro, I didn't know you were in here." She started, "How did you get in, anyway? I'm pretty sure appa won't let you in."

"I asked permission." Hiro nodded

It was now or never.

"Hey, uh, Gongju?"

GoGo raised a brow. Sure he was calling her 'Gongju' for quite some time now but he never did when he was going to tell something not very important.

"There something wrong?" GoGo asked

"Nothing. Nothing." Hiro answered, "So listen. Tadashi's been... dead... for almost two years now and if there's one thing I regret not telling him, it's that I love him, with all my heart. And, Gongju," he sat next to her and held her hands, "Gongju, whatever happens to me or you, I just want you to know that I love you. Very much."

GoGo smiled and hugged Hiro.

When she pulled out of the hug, she smiled warmly at him, "Don't worry, Hiro, I know."

"Really?" Hiro grinned weakly at her

She nodded, "Yeah. I love me too." then continued on cleaning her drawer

* * *

**What kind of ideas am I having?!**

**Reviews~**

**cybercorpesesnake: Thank you, thank you :3**

**GrimCreeper: xD I try**

**CookYllen: Oh, like that? Yeah I have a friend of the same religion as you. I saw it! I saw it and derie, let me tell you that they're soooooooo perfect! I wanted to comment there on dA but my phone wasn't allowing me :C PLDT and Globe are very bad when it comes to internet connections. We almost always have no internet back then when we used those too. There's always a 'problem' but we pay for the whole month.**

**Naflah: Wow you have a really cute name. I thought that was only your pen name.**

**Mysterious Mr M: Oh, right! I forgot about the PM!**

**Review?**


	13. Knight in shining armor

**Short one-shot for today~**

**Ages:**

**Hiro - 16**

**GoGo - 20**

**I am still not owning anything.**

* * *

"Are you sure you'd do everything for me?" GoGo asked as she laid down on Hiro's side on the couch

"Mhm."

"Are you _sure_ you'd do _everything_ for _me_?" GoGo repeated

"Gongju, that's the fifth time you said that." Hiro looked at the girl wrapped in his arms

"I know but you don't sound so sure." GoGo nodded her head

"I'm sure GoGo. I. Am. Sure. I'd be your Romeo, I'd be your lover, I'd be your knight in shining armor."

"Nu-uh, not the shining armor." GoGo shook her head

"What? Why?" Hiro furrowed his brows

"Well first off, I'm not a damsel nor am I in distress,"

Hiro chuckled at this but GoGo nudged his rib.

"Continue." Hiro cleared his throat

"Anyway, I don't want knight in shining armors. Sure they look good with those," GoGo held her hands in the air, "those well-polished armors and nice sharp swords but you know, a knight with great armor and weaponry has certainly never been in to battle because just _look_ at them!" she looked up at Hiro, "Would _your_ armor be super shiny if you've killed like a lot of people and got hit a thousand times?"

"Huh," Hiro smiled, "good question. Well then I _won't_ be your knight in shining armor."

"Oh? And who will you be?"

"I'll be that soldier coming home from battle all tattered, torn and bruised and still living just to get one more kiss from my one and only Gongju."

GoGo laughed and pushed him off the couch. "Too sappy. Try again."

* * *

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 10**

**Sabrina Khan: I think that's the same... I think...?**

**Chapter 12**

**OfficialMariaK: xD I try, I try.**

**Banana Gun: Thank you. And here it is.**

**Mysterious Mr M: I liked the "Same with GoGo part" xD**

**CookYllen: xD Thank you x3**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Thank you :3**

**Guest (1): Thank you and here it is.**

**Guest (2): Yes, yes they are.**

**Guest (3): Here it is~**

**Guest (4): Here it is :3**


	14. Size

**So I admit, this is SLIGHTLY NSFW but what they hey. I didn't rate this T for nothing so let's get moving!**

**I am still not owning anything.**

**Hiro - 14**

**GoGo - 18**

**If you're going to create a timeline for this (I think I'm going to do one), you'll see that this is the first thing that happened after Hiro got out from the hospital. Yes this goes befooooooore the date.**

* * *

"It's... disappointing." GoGo murmured then sipped her coffee

Honey Lemon rolled her eyes and patted the head of the pouting Hiro standing in front of them.

"Don't worry, GoGo, he's still a kid." Honey Lemon said, "He'll get better."

"It's not that, it's just, he's so... small... and short." GoGo squinted a bit

Hiro bit his lip and blushed deeply. He had never known GoGo would be this judgy.

"Give him time, he'll grow... eventually." Honey Lemon contradicted

"But _when_? What if I get tired before he does. I mean you _saw _Tadashi, right?"

Honey Lemon's face became red fast, "I, I sure. O-Of course."

"_What_?!" Hiro yelled

"Why is Hiro not any of him?" GoGo glared at the taller woman

Honey Lemon chuckled nervously, "I bet Hiro will be too."

GoGo eyed Hiro up and down then turned back to Honey Lemon, "Do you think he still will? I mean he's fourteen, isn't he supposed to be like... gigantic but down there it's just," GoGo sighed

Honey Lemon put a hand on GoGo's shoulder, "He'll grow as big as his brother."

Hiro blushed a really deep red, "This conversation is making me _really _uncomfortable."

"Why? We're talking about your size here!" GoGo yelled, "You _need _to know it to pleasure a woman, specifically, and _only _me."

"Wh-. Why is _this _necessary _now_?" Hiro grumbled

"Hiro," Honey Lemon sighed, "size matters. One inch, two inches, even a centimeter can cause _so _much difference."

"But in the end of the day, size shouldn't matter, right?" Hiro asked

GoGo groaned, "Hiro, you're fourteen, and five foot flat. You're a guy and I look like I'm your babysitter."

* * *

**That's all~**

**Wait, what size were you thinking?**

**Reviews~**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Thank you :3**

**Mysterious Mr M: I think that'll come sometime.**

**Hiccupisnotuseless: Thank you :D And yes, everything is fine. I hope everything is fine to you too~**

**Naflah: Thank you :3 And yes, it's kinda hard to update two stories at once but it's fine.**

**Guest: Well then here it is~**

**Review?**


	15. Size explanation

**Okay so I was bored and made an explanation page for last chapter. You don't have to read it, they're just the real meanings behind the words. Oh, the words in bold are the comments but in case I missed some, the pound or "hashtag" sign is the one supposed to be bold. I use those things as markers.**

**Now get reading~**

* * *

"It's... disappointing." GoGo murmured then sipped her coffee

Honey Lemon rolled her eyes and patted the head of the pouting Hiro standing in front of them.

"Don't worry, GoGo, he's still a kid." Honey Lemon said, "He'll get better."

**In height. He'll get better in height which means that he's going to grow taller**

"It's not that, it's just, he's so... small... and short." GoGo squinted a bit

**Nope. ****They are _not_ talking about Hiro's... um, you know**

Hiro bit his lip and blushed deeply. He had never known GoGo would be this judgy.

**Cause I mean seriously, she's really judgy and she's gonna be smaller than him**

"Give him time, he'll grow... eventually." Honey Lemon contradicted

"But when? What if I get tired before he does. I mean you saw Tadashi, right?"

**Literally. Saw. Tadashi. But some NSFW stuff could've happened. Or should I say 'did'?**

Honey Lemon's face became red fast, "I, I sure. O-Of course."

**Blushing cause she's wrong. Ha!**

"What?!" Hiro yelled

"Why is Hiro not any of him?" GoGo glared at the taller woman

Honey Lemon chuckled nervously, "I bet Hiro will be too."

**He will be eventually but not as tall as Dashi**

GoGo eyed Hiro up and down then turned back to Honey Lemon, "Do you think he still will? I mean he's fourteen, isn't he supposed to be like... gigantic but down there it's just," GoGo sighed

**She looked down right? She's not looking at his thing but she's looking at his thighs and legs and is wondering when they'll grow longer in size so he'll grow tall.**

Honey Lemon put a hand on GoGo's shoulder, "He'll grow as big as his brother."

Hiro blushed a really deep red, "This conversation is making me really uncomfortable."

**Uncomfortable in a sense that he's standing behind a height chart for, like, five year olds. The ones you find in children's clinics? Yeah. He's standing behind it to measure his height.**

"Why? We're talking about your size here!" GoGo yelled, "You need to know it to pleasure a woman, specifically, and only me."

**'Pleasure' because she can put her head on his shoulder and look all cute, she won't look like his babysitter anymore, and that because she won't have to fight against bullies in school teasing Hiro of his height.**

"Wh-. Why is this necessary now?" Hiro grumbled

**Cuz they're busy with lab stuff.**

"Hiro," Honey Lemon sighed, "size matters. One inch, two inches, even a centimeter can cause so much difference."

**Yes. I feel this. Very much. I am sad with my height.**

"But in the end of the day, size shouldn't matter, right?" Hiro asked

**IT SHOULDN'T... please...?**

GoGo groaned, "Hiro, you're fourteen, and five foot flat. You're a guy and I look like I'm your babysitter."

**The end**


End file.
